The present invention relates to an electric coupling and brake motor in which a coupling member fixed to the output shaft for rotation therewith may be electromagnetically coupled with a flywheel on the continuously rotating drive shaft of the motor and/or with a non-rotatable brake abutment member.
From the German Auslegeschrift No. 1,613,350 it is known to arrange in such a motor the coupling member on the output shaft axially adjustable and to make the same as a part of a magnetic circuit for the coupling, respectively the brake magnets.
Especially in arrangements in which such coupling and brake motors are used for speed regulation drives and/or positioning drives it is essential to reduce the time in which the output shaft will be rotated with the same speed as the drive shaft of the motor and also to reduce the time in which the output shaft can be fully braked, so that the respective drive will follow quickly any control signals. Since in addition the transmitted energy will depend greatly on the terminal loading of the coupling and braking system, it is also desired to reduce the development of heat during operation of the system as much as possible.